


A little bit of summer left

by Diempss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Perdóname Viktor, Sickness, Sí pero no, married viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diempss/pseuds/Diempss
Summary: Con una carrera exitosa finalizada y una vida matrimonial perfecta, Yuuri se ve disfrutando de su vida entrenando junto a Viktor a el actual campeón del mundo, Yuri Plisetsky. Con el otoño pisando el umbral de la puerta y el verano dejándolos un año más, el matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki tendrá que enfrentarse a lo que significará la prueba más difícil de sus vidas.





	A little bit of summer left

Yuuri nunca creyó ser tan afortunado como para convertirse en el compañero y marido del único e inigualable Viktor Nikiforov, cinco veces consecutivas campeón del Grand Prix y medallista olímpico.

Si le preguntaran, realmente no sabría responder qué había sido lo que el orgullo de Rusia había visto tan atractivo de él. ¿Su apariencia? ¿Su esencia? ¿Su género? Viktor juraba que había sido todo en su conjunto pero que su patinaje fue lo que lo había hecho tomar la decisión de seguirlo hasta Japón y convertirse en su entrenador y tiempo después, su compañero para toda la vida.

Viéndolo ahora patinar al otro lado de la pista junto con Yurio, Yuuri esperaba poder darle lo que el alfa le había dado a él. Amor, vida, hogar.

—¿Ya te cansaste? Se nota que la edad te está alcanzando. —El rubio con recién cumplidos veinte años y tan alto como el peliplata, se detuvo al lado de su entrenador para burlarse un poco del complejo que tenía el alfa mayor.

—Yurio, por favor, eres un adolescente hormonal —le dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y trataba de recuperar la respiración—, por supuesto que nuestros ritmos son diferentes.

—No han pasado más de cuarenta minutos, está bien que estés viejo, pero solías durar más que esto hace una semana.

—Yura, basta —Yuuri se acercó hasta ellos y se paró junto a su esposo—, no quiero un esposo dramático en la cena-

—¡Oye!

—Así que ve y muéstrame una vez más la rutina. —Yurio simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona al otro alfa antes de alejarse y comenzar su programa corto.

—Ese niño va a sacarme canas prematuras.

—Oh cariño, estoy seguro que no se notarán. —Viktor hizo un puchero con los labios y Yuuri simplemente rio y lo besó castamente. Lo miro fijamente por unos segundos, viajando desde sus bellos ojos azules hasta sus labios y notando el ligero cambio en el tono de su piel—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, seguramente es como dice Yurio, ya no estoy tan joven para mantenerles el ritmo. —Viktor lo abrazó por la cintura y hundió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, uno de sus lugares favoritos para marcarlo con esencia. Yuuri dejó salir más de su propia esencia plagada de felicidad y dejarle saber cuánto lo amaba a través del lazo que los unía.

—Si quieres, podemos regresar temprano a casa, Yurio parece constante en sus rutinas y aún falta tiempo para el campeonato nacional, creo que podemos tomarnos la tarde.

Viktor simplemente asintió y veinte minutos después, dio por concluida la práctica aún con las protestas del rubio alfa. Regresaron a casa y Viktor no esperó ni cinco minutos antes de caer rendido en el sofá y dormir profundamente hasta la hora de la cena.

No era común que su esposo tomara siestas tan largas pero a juzgar por la palidez de su rostro y el constante cansancio que presentó durante la corta práctica, necesitaba de ese descanso más de lo que el mismo Viktor creía. Sin disturbar, se dedicó a hacer unas cuantas cosas que estaban pendientes en casa y pronto, la tarde lo vio haciendo la cena antes de ir a despertar a su esposo y decirle que la comida estaba servida. Yuuri vio con algo de preocupación la lentitud y poco entusiasmo del alfa al consumir los alimentos y pensó por un momento que la comida no fuera de su agrado, pero Viktor no había dicho nada ni había mostrado señales de que no le gustase y él no había notado algo malo en la comida.

Yuuri extrañó un poco la plática diaria que tenían durante la cena: discutiendo que hacer al día siguiente, quién llevaría a Makkachin a pasear, los cambios en las rutinas de Yurio o de Mila o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera. Esa tarde, comieron en silencio y al terminar, Viktor dio las gracias, lo besó suavemente y se retiró a la habitación.

Yuuri no iba a decirle nada acerca de que le tocaba lavar los platos y pasear con Makkachin. A pesar de la larga siesta y de haber comido como siempre —y con la clara falta de alegría y domesticidad que invadía siempre la mesa— Viktor seguía viéndose pálido y cansado así que lo dejaría pasar por hoy.

Después de una tranquila y fría caminata con Makka, Yuuri regresó a su casa hundida en la oscuridad. Dejó la correa junto a su abrigo en el perchero y caminó hasta la habitación donde su alfa ya estaba bajo las sábanas roncando ligeramente. Su preocupación y sus instintos omega lo llevaron hasta la cama para ver a su esposo, su respiración era normal y aunque su tez seguía pálida, la mano en su frente no daba indicaciones de que su temperatura hubiera cambiado. Tal vez aún no era un resfriado pero probablemente era el inicio de uno.

Se hizo una nota mental de comprar ingredientes para una sopa simple de pollo y así tratar de prevenir la enfermedad que acechaba a su alfa. Con ello en mente, Yuuri hizo su rutina vespertina y se unió a Viktor bajo las sábanas pegándose a su espalda y dejando que el sueño lo reclamara.

 

* * *

 

A pesar de las precauciones que había tomado y de las indicaciones que le había dado al ruso, este no parecía mejorar y lo que parecía un simple resfriado se convirtió en algo más grave.

Pronto, el apetito de Viktor pareció disminuir gradualmente, comenzó a saltarse los desayunos, a veces no comía más de la mitad de la cena y otras tantas simplemente no consumía nada en todo el día más que agua y alguna barra energética. Y por más que Yuuri tratara de hacerlo comer ya sea cambiando las recetas o explotando su conocimiento en la cocina japonesa para lograr que ingiriera comida ligera, sus esfuerzos parecían siempre encontrar un final muerto.

Era obvio que pronto las cosas evolucionarían para mal y lo hicieron cuando una mañana Viktor se levantó a vomitar ante la escasez de alimento en su estómago y el constante trabajar del mismo, no siempre fue en la mañana, a veces olía algo y simplemente corría al baño a vaciar el estómago, Yuuri le propuso visitar a un médico pero, se dejó convencer por las palabras del alfa que le decían que no era nada grave, tal vez era un simple bicho en la tripa y que había tomado la maña de levantarse a horas inhumanas de la madrugada para comer.

Y luego, comenzaron los mareos y desmayos.

La primera vez, había sido desconcertante.

En los años que llevaba viendo a Viktor, jamás lo vio fallar un cuádruple flip, ni en sus momentos más bajos su control sobre el salto había siquiera tambaleado pero, esa mañana Viktor cayó tan fuerte en el hielo que Yuuri sólo atinó a dejar salir un fuerte sonido de angustia y deslizarse veloz hasta estar a su lado.

—Oh Dios, Vitya, ¿estás bien? —Tomó con cuidado su cabeza y la inspeccionó para cerciorarse de que no hubiera sangrado o hinchazón, afortunadamente no había ninguno de los dos.

Viktor se llevó una mano a la cara y abrió los ojos lentamente, Yuuri pudo ver cómo su esposo trataba de enfocarlo.

—Ya viene la camilla. —La voz de Yurio sonó a su lado pero Yuuri no dejó de ver al alfa en el suelo.

—Vitya, ¿puedes verme? —le preguntó quedamente.

—Solnyshko… estoy muy mareado… —pronunció con dificultad antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos. Yuuri temió que fuera una concusión.

Unos segundos después, la camilla entró al hielo y Viktor fue llevado al área médica que se había instalado en la arena deportiva. Veinte minutos de larga espera después, el médico encargado salió para informarle que Viktor estaba bien, no había rastros de concusión ni lesiones graves y que sólo necesitaba un buen descanso.

Esperaba que fuera así.

La segunda vez, Yuuri creyó que había temblado la tierra bajo sus pies.

Iban caminando por los pasillos del supermercado cuando en un momento Viktor perdió el balance y se recargó con pesadez contra él, Yuuri iba a preguntar qué le pasaba cuando un ligero mareo le atacó, no había durado más que un segundo pero su primer instinto fue mirar a las lámparas que colgaban del techo. ¿Estaba temblando? A juzgar por el nulo movimiento de las fuentes de iluminación, no era así.

Probablemente había sido que el ojiazul había hecho un movimiento brusco y se había mareado y rastros de ello lo habían atacado a través del lazo. Desde su caída, Viktor se mareaba fácilmente y Yuuri no podía evitar tratar de hacerlo permanecer en cama todo el día pero, el ruso se negaba ferozmente a quedarse inmóvil todo el día. Yuuri estaba considerando hacer una cita con el médico que se encargaba de la salud de ambos, esto no parecía normal y algo dentro de él le decía que no debían simplemente dejarlo pasar.

La tercera vez, Yuuri entró a casa para encontrarse con un preocupado Makkachin ladrando hacia la cocina.

Se acercó con cuidado a la habitación, ¿qué estaba pasando? Lo que lo recibió casi lo lleva a un ataque de pánico.

—¡Viktor! —ahí en el suelo rodeado de peligrosos trozos de cristal, estaba su marido, tan pálido como un muerto y totalmente inconsciente—. Vitya, oh Dios, Viktor, respóndeme.

Con cuidado se había acercado hasta él y le indicó a Makkachin no entrar, hizo con cuidado a un lado los cristales —de uno de los platones, al parecer— y acercó su oído al rostro del alfa para cerciorarse de que siguiera respirando. Todo parecía normal y a decir por el sonido de sus latidos, no parecían ser más lentos o más rápidos. Lo acostó derecho boca arriba en el suelo y miró ansiosamente su reloj de muñeca. Treinta y cuatro segundos después, Viktor despertó desorientado y gimió bajito mientras movía constantemente su nariz, seguramente inundada por la esencia agria que estaba desprendiendo ante la ansiedad y preocupación.

Después de asegurarse de que el peliplata no volvería a perder el conocimiento y un poco de color había regresado a su rostro, lo recargó en su costado y lo ayudó a incorporarse, guiándolo por el suelo de la cocina con cuidado y llevarlo hasta la habitación. Lo dejó en la cama y regresó para limpiar los trozos de cristal y preparar un té para el ruso. Cuando regresó a la habitación principal, Viktor estaba recargado en la cabecera de la cama y se veía un poco mejor.

—Vitya, te traje un té —le pasó la taza y esperó sentado a su lado hasta que bebiera por lo menos la mitad de ella—. Viktor, haré una cita con el doctor Petrov y quiero que mañana vayas sin excusas.

El alfa sólo miró la taza en sus manos y asintió quedamente.

—Querido, esto no es normal, al principio creímos que era un resfriado pero, es claro que es más que eso y no quiero que te pase nada malo —llevó su mano hasta su flequillo para colocarlo detrás de su oreja—, cualquiera cosa que sea, todo va a estar bien, ¿sí?

Viktor asintió, y le regaló una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, cuando Viktor llegó a la pista después de su visita con el doctor Petrov, Yuuri pudo notar la tensión en su cuerpo y lo forzado de sus acciones, estaba muy pálido y parecía perdido en su mente.

Yuuri sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Se alejó de Yurio que estaba en la pista patinaje con él y se apresuró a ponerse las protecciones de navaja para poder alcanzar a su esposo que se encontraba sentado en las gradas viendo fijamente sus manos sin hacer ruido. A cada paso que daba, su corazón se agitaba más y más y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de llorar, ¿qué había pasado en la cita con el médico? Se sentó a lado del ruso y colocó su mano sobre las frías del otro con cuidado de no espantarlo.

Viktor levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos por minutos sin decirle nada, parecía buscar en él algo que no podía descifrar y Yuuri sólo atinó a tratar de comunicarle lo mucho que lo amaba a través de su mirada, su tacto y el lazo. Cualquier cosa que le hayan dicho en el hospital, sabía que era malo y Viktor estaba tratando de decírselo de la mejor forma posible.

—Yuuri… y-yo… —en un segundo, su alfa se desplomó sobre él llorando, rodeando su cintura con fuerza y enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Yurio quien se detuvo un momento a observarlos y luego se dirigió a la salida de la pista y emprender camino a los vestidores.

—Vitya, amor… —Yuuri se tuvo que morder el labio para no dejar salir un sollozo, podía sentir lo atormentado que Viktor estaba a través del lazo, podía sentir el miedo, la desesperación y el profundo lamento en su alma.

Oh no.

Bastaron treinta minutos de sollozos y temblores para que Viktor pudiera pronunciar lo que sería el golpe más duro de sus vidas.

—Leucemia… —susurró el alfa.— El doctor dice que todo apunta a leucemia.

Yuuri se mordió tan fuerte el labio que terminó con él destrozado.

 

* * *

 

Habían pasado tres días desde la noticia, tres dolorosos días esperando la llamada del hospital para saber los resultados de los exámenes de sangre. Era verdad que no estaba nada escrito en piedra pero, eso no evitaba que tanto Yuuri como Viktor lloraran desconsoladamente cada vez que contemplaban la posibilidad de que fuera así.

Los síntomas de Viktor empeoraron con la carga emocional y psicológica, Yuuri no encontraba forma de parar toda esta locura y hacía lo posible para bañar en amor y optimismo a su compañero aunque muy en el fondo, él también se encontraba destrozado.

La llamada llegó más rápido de que lo que el matrimonio hubiera deseado y pronto se vieron en el hospital frente al doctor Petrov que los miraba fijamente y con tanta seriedad que el japonés tembló de pies a cabeza con un sollozo contenido. Viktor envolvió su mano con la propia y la apretó suavemente.

—Bienvenido, Yuuri. —El doctor se dirigió al japonés, quien respondió con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—No… No muy bien, doctor.

—Ya veo. —El doctor sacó un folder manila y revisó el contenido con calma antes de abrir uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacar una cajita blanca con adornos verdes e información impresa en ruso—. Me gustaría corroborar algo rápidamente.

Se levantó y rodeó el escritorio, se paró a un lado de Yuuri y le dio la mano. El otro confundido miró un momento a Viktor quien estaba igual de descolocado pero, se levantó aceptando el gesto del otro alfa y lo guió a una puerta cerrada en la pared izquierda del blanco consultorio, la abrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y estando adentro recibió la cajita y finalmente cerró la puerta.

—¿Doctor? — Escuchó la voz de su marido al otro lado de la puerta seguido de quedos diálogos que no penetraban a través de la puerta de madera.

Tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor y cuando la habitación se vio bañada en luz artificial, Yuuri miró curioso el medio baño ante él. La cerámica blanca del lavabo y el servicio reflejaban con intensidad la luz y el fuerte olor a desinfectante picaba en su nariz. Miró la caja en sus manos y leyó con detenimiento las grandes letras blancas rodeadas de un verde olivo:

“Prueba de embarazo.”

Yuuri frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba encerrado en un baño con una prueba de embarazo, cuando habían ido a ver si su esposo estaba enfermo de leucemia?

Estuvo a punto de salir, dispuesto a enfrentarse al médico ante semejante acto cuando se detuvo y pensó. Habían pasado aproximadamente un mes y medio desde el último celo que pasó con Viktor y aunque era verdad que sus ciclos no eran totalmente puntuales, por lo menos, cada mes y unos cuanto días, llegaban. Ahora, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera se preocupó en seguir y contabilizar los días y no había ni rastro de su pre-celo.

Viktor y él habían hablado de la posibilidad de tener una familia. Después de haber cumplido con la promesa de igualar los títulos de su esposo y en una rara noche donde Yuuri permitía a Viktor llevarlo a un caro restaurante, el ruso le había hablado de lo mucho que anhelaba darle una familia a Yuuri y ver a sus cachorros crecer en un ambiente rodeados de amor y éxito. Por supuesto que Viktor le aseguró que no lo apresuraría en tomar una decisión y si Yuuri no lo deseaba, entonces compartir la vida a su lado era suficiente.

Yuuri amaba con todo su ser la amabilidad y el esfuerzo de su esposo por hacerlo sentir cómodo y feliz en todos los aspectos de su relación pero a veces sentía que él mismo no le pagaba de igual manera. Así que ese día tomó sus manos y le dijo mirándo fijamente sus azulados ojos que deseaba con toda su alma tener un hijo suyo: el resultado de su amor. Ambos lloraron antes de acordar que intentarían concebir en el próximo celo de Yuuri.

Ahora, a punto de salir de la habitación y con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, Yuuri no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Por una parte, se encontraba escéptico; hasta hace unos dos meses, le habían quitado el dispositivo de control de natalidad y el mismo Petrov le había dicho que pasaría un tiempo para que su organismo pudiera asimilar que ya era posible un embarazo. Y por otra parte, temblaba de miedo. ¿Y si sí estaba embarazado? ¿Qué iba a ser de él si tuviera que cuidar de un bebé y un esposo enfermo de leucemia?

Tembló y se contuvo para no dejar salir un lastimero gemido, su omega se revolvía incómodo, triste y aterrado de un futuro incierto donde Viktor no estaba y su bebé crecía sin una figura paterna.

Si es que había un bebé.

Se giró y con la vista distorsionada por las lágrimas, leyó con detenimiento las instrucciones de la caja, la abrió y sacó el dispositivo electrónico. Dirigiéndose al retrete, le quitó la protección y con cuidado de que no tuviera contacto con nada más, liberó su pene y orinó sobre la punta del alargado aparato. La caja decía que de siete a diez minutos lanzaría el resultado de la prueba e incluso, le daría un aproximado del tiempo de gestación.

Caminando en círculos y esperando a la bendita prueba, Yuuri luchaba por no permitir que la negatividad y su ansiedad lo consumieran. Aún no había nada seguro de lo que afectaba a su esposo así que existía la posibilidad de que no fuera nada grave y que ambos podrían ver al hipotético cachorro en su interior crecer y vivir una vida plena. Decidió que se aferraría a la pequeña esperanza dentro de él donde todo estaba bien y seguiría estándolo.

Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando la prueba emitió un pitido, Yuuri se acercó hasta el lavabo donde se encontraba y miró aprehensivo la pantalla del aparato.

“Positivo” decía.

Estaba embarazado.

Esperaba un cachorro de Viktor.

Yuuri se llevó las manos a la boca y ésta vez permitió que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro cuando la leyenda “seis semanas” apareció en la pantalla. ¿Un mes y medio y ni un sólo indicio de su estado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Limpió el aparato y después de lavarse las manos se dirigió hasta la puerta, respiró hondo y abrió para salir del baño.

La escena que lo recibió fue más que confusa: el doctor Petrov estaba viendo hacía su dirección con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras que Viktor se veía a unos segundos de romper en llanto.

—¿Y bien? —el galeno tenía el mismo folder manila de hace unos minutos y esperaba paciente su respuesta.

—Positivo. —Yuuri dijo sin rodeos. La confusión en la cara de su esposo pudo haber sido hilarante, tal vez en otra ocasión con otras circunstancias pero sinceramente, Yuuri estaba igual de confundido con todo—. Estoy embarazado…

Antes de siquiera poder expresar sus dudas ante la falta de síntomas, Viktor ya se había levantado de golpe y ahora estaba rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras restregaba su mejilla en su cabello bañándolo de esencia. “ _Mío, omega, consuelo_ ” era lo que el alfa de Viktor le gritaba desde el lazo y Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar por un momento que podía perder esto.

—Me lo imaginé. —El doctor se acercó hasta ellos y tomó la prueba de embarazo de las manos de Yuuri quien se quedó petrificado ante la declaración del doctor, ¿cómo que se lo imaginaba? Al sentir el calor de su alfa, su omega lo obligó a acurrucarse en el pecho de su compañero. El japonés ya no le encontraba sentido a nada—. Seis semanas, ya estás a la mitad del primer trimestre de gestación.

Sintió a Viktor tensarse y poco a poco la preocupación inundó su lazo. Tomó las manos de su esposo y las apretó tratando de darle a entender que no era el único que estaba temeroso del futuro.

—Siéntense por favor, deben estar más que confundidos y cuando terminen las aclaraciones, revisaremos ese cachorro. —El doctor volvió a tomar asiento y esperó a que Viktor y Yuuri se sentaran—. Supongo que no escuchaste el diagnóstico. —Yuuri negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano protectora a su viente. ¿Qué haría él sin Viktor para criar a su bebé? Oh, Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer?— Bien, como le estaba diciendo a Viktor, no hay peligro grave contra su salud, sólo se registró un cuadro de desnutrición y deshidratación por los síntomas constantes que ha tenido.

—¿Q-Qué? —el omega se limpió la cara con la manga de su suéter y tomó la mano de Viktor quien acercó más su silla a la de él—. P-Pero los síntomas y el desmayo, ¿cómo es que no tiene nada?

—A eso iba, lo que Viktor padece es algo que llamamos síndrome de Couvade. Es un síndrome donde los padres primerizos manifiestan los síntomas de su pareja que está gestando. Se presenta principalmente en parejas muy unidas de alfas y omegas y es una forma inconsciente de solidarizarse con el omega que está cargando un cachorro. Aunque no sólo se trata de algo psicológico, también existen cambios en sus hormonas que permiten los sentidos protectivos de un alfa agudizarse y desarrollarse para proteger tanto a la madre como al cachorro y permite a los alfas ser mejores padres. Algunos expertos aseguran que el síndrome se desarrolla porque los padres se sienten aislados de la maternidad y para hacer este periódo de gestación más “equitativo” comienzan a padecer los síntomas del embarazo.

Tanto Yuuri como Viktor estaban con la boca abierta, confundidos pero aliviados de que la vida que crecía ahora en el vientre de Yuuri fuera la causa de todos los problemas que padecían por el momento.

—Osea que… no voy a morir. —Viktor se llevó una mano al corazón cuando el alfa mayor asintió.

—Así es. Pero espera a los cambios de humor, los calambres y los antojos a las tres de la mañana, ahí está el verdadero reto. —El doctor se rió y se levantó para después recargarse en el escritorio—. Yuuri, recuestate en la cama, vamos a hacerte un ultrasonido.

El omega sonrió aprehensivo dejando salir un suspiro aliviado, sentía que le habían quitado el peso del mundo de encima y ahora estaba más emocionado por el primer vistazo a lo que crecía dentro de él. Miró a Viktor y este le regaló una sonrisa titubeante. Por el lazo, sentía amor y alivio, en su rostro se mostraban las ganas de llorar de que todo estuviera bien.

—Vamos a ver cómo está este travieso cachorro que parece gustar de preocuparnos de más. —El doctor colocó el transductor en el vientre aún plano de Yuuri y en el ecograma, una imagen a blanco y negro les hizo ver el interior de su útero—. Vaya, esto es una sorpresa, al parecer son dos cachorros traviesos. Felicidades, van a tener gemelos.

En la imagen que se presentaba podían ver dos pequeñas figuras similares a una semilla de girasol, oscuras con toques pequeños blancos que indicaban el grupo de células que se estaban desarrollando para darle vida a sus cachorros. Yuuri tomó la mano de su esposo y sonrió con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Eran perfectos.

Viktor miraba embobado la pantalla y una sonrisa pequeña se había instalado en su rostro. Dos cachorros. Dos hermosos hijos que iban a cuidar y criar _juntos_. Sintió la oleada de felicidad que emanaba de su esposo, tanto por el lazo como en el dulce olor de su esencia, lo miró con todo el amor que podía expresar a través de los ojos y Viktor se inclinó para plantarle un beso en la frente y uno más en la boca. Cuanto amaba a ese hombre.

—Gracias, _zolotse._

 

* * *

 

Cuando Yurio miró la ecografía, el matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki esperaba cualquier comentario desinteresado del rubio alfa, lo que no vieron venir fueron las lágrimas que derramó mientras intentaba no sollozar fuertemente.

—Yura…

—Son dos… —el actual campeón mundial pasó su dedo por la imagen de las dos semillitas—. Son dos frijolitos.

Yuuri sonrió y abrazó al alfa quien pronto se vio envuelto también entre los brazos de Viktor. Siempre habían considerado a Yurio como parte de su pequeña manada y ahora que iban a tener cachorros propios, esperaban que el rubio los aceptara como sus pequeños hermanitos. Y al parecer sí iba a ser así.

Decidieron no comentar nada por ahora acerca del susto que habían tenido por el síndrome de Couvade y compartieron gustosos la noticia de su espera con sus seres queridos. Sus padres habían llorado al saberse futuros abuelos y comenzaron a planear en comprar lo necesario para los bebés, así, cuando fueran a visitarlos a Japón, no les faltaría nada. Las madres de Viktor habían viajado desde Moscú hasta San Petersburgo una vez colgaron el teléfono. Llegaron con decenas de cosas para los bebés aunque apenas estaba finalizando el segundo mes de gestación y ni siquiera sabían de sus géneros principales. Sus amigos habían llorado por ellos y los habían bañado en felicitaciones. Chris y Pichit habían llegado al acuerdo de ser padrinos de cada uno de los cachorros. Yakov casi logra disimular su felicidad y Lilia se acercó a Yuuri para decirle que era mejor que le diera unos bellos bailarines.

Finalmente, decidieron compartir una imagen de la primera ecografía de Yuuri en instagram y el mundo entero explotó en regocijo al saber que dos de las leyendas del patinaje traerían al mundo dos bellos bebés.

[IMAGEN: Una ecografía con ]

No podemos esperar #holamundo #futurospapás #victorybabies #seissemanas

 

 

_Fin' (o no)_

**Author's Note:**

> BIGGEST PLOT TWIST IN THE MUNDO ENTERO -nocierto-
> 
> Hola, regresé con un fanfic que pintaba para mal pero, ¡ajá! Los engañé -espero-  
> Muchas gracias por haber leído otro enorme fanfic, de verdad que a veces quiero hacer cosas pequeñas pero pues no más no puedo y los longfic no se me dan jsjsjsjs
> 
> Habrá extras así que espérenlos con ansias, bai <3


End file.
